A computer system can include a centralized server or service card that provides data to other computers or cards. In such a centralized architecture, the server or service card is connected to multiple physical data channels. In some applications, the centralized server may include the capability to forward data at multiple rates. In order to deliver data to a channel at a rate the channel is capable of receiving, the server or centralized card requires knowledge about the state of the channel and/or a queue associated with the channel.